Naruto and the Key of Twilight
by ElegantButler
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke's relationship fails, a pregnant Naruto turns to a mysterious new arrival intending to make Sasuke jealous. But things don't go quite as planned. Naruto/Riku Sasuke/Sora. This story was written with the aid of Darcy Black-Valentine
1. Chapter 1

Riku pushed Sora off himself

Kingdom Hearts/Naruto Crossover

-Naruto and the Key of Twilight-

By Axel Ingleson and Darcy Black-Valentine

Disclaimer: The characters in Naruto and Kingdom Hearts belong to their respective owners. Not to us.

.

.

.

Riku pushed Sora off himself.

"I said 'no', Sora," he complained. "I don't want to wrestle; I don't want you tickling me. I don't want you to touch me at all."

"What is wrong with you, Riku?" Sora demanded. "One day you're practically begging me to hold you and kiss you and who knows what. The next you're acting like you're a blushing virgin!"

"I just don't want you to touch me," Riku griped. "Is that asking too much? Oh, I'm sorry," he added, sarcastically. "I forgot, as keyblade master you've pretty much acquired a sense of entitlement."

"You're a keyblade master, too, Riku." Sora pointed out.

"Well, this keyblade master officially hates you." Riku growled as he slapped Sora. "And he wants you off of _his_ island.

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were a girl," Sora pointed out as he left. "Because you're acting like you've got your damned period."

He stormed away, and would have slammed the door if there had been one.

Meanwhile

"Get off, Sasuke," Naruto whined.

Said raven backed off a little, looking incredulous. He crossed his arms over his chest and said,

"I just don't get you, dobe. First you're begging for me to screw you, and then you want nothing to do with me."

Naruto looked up and said,

"Well, I'm still sore from last night. So sue me if I'd like to relax a little."

"That's what we're together for, so I shouldn't have to ask."

Naruto felt as if a knife had stabbed him in the heart. He truly loved Sasuke with all his heart, but the raven just didn't feel the same way. The only reason that Naruto had agreed to this ridiculous idea of just being 'friends with benefits' was so that he'd be close to his raven-haired companion…but it seemed that even this was too good to be true.

"Well, if that's all we are, then why do you stay with me every night?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke fidgeted uncomfortably and looks away muttering,

"Common courtesy."

Naruto snorts and says,

"Maybe we should end it then."

Sasuke looks away with a slight sneer and says,

"Fine then…not like I need you for a good lay."

Naruto stood and delivered a hard punch to Sasuke's jaw, knocking the raven back into the wall. Sasuke wiped the blood off his mouth and walked out without a word or retaliatory strike…leaving Naruto bemused and hurt in his wake.

Time Skip: 2 Days

Riku landed his gummi ship on the roof of a smallish building, if it could be called that, and hopped out, doing a double somersault before landing gracefully on the street beside it.

"Mind telling me how _you_ managed to fit in _that_?" Naruto asked, looking up at the gummi ship.

Riku shrugged.

"How about some ramen," Naruto offered. "You looked starved."

"You look like you've already had too much ramen," Riku pointed out.

"That's not ramen," Naruto said, pointedly. "That's the reason my friend and I aren't talking anymore."

"I'm sorry," Riku said. "My friend and I aren't talking anymore either."

"Is that why you ran away from home?" Naruto asked.

Riku nodded. "That and I just couldn't tell him."

"Tell him what?" Naruto asked.

"How I really felt about him."

"It is hard sometimes," Naruto agreed.

Riku suddenly held his hand over his mouth and hurried over to a trashcan which he threw up in. Then, he wiped his mouth and rejoined Naruto.

Time Skip: 3 days

When Riku had finished throwing up for the third time in as many days, Naruto took him to see Tsunade.

Tsunade examined Riku, then looked up at Naruto. "It seems your new friend has the same problem that you do."

Naruto stared at Tsunade in disbelief.

"S-Seriously, Tsunade-baachan?"

She nodded. Naruto looked at Riku and said,

"Well, guess we're in the same boat then."

Riku laid a hand over his abdomen and looked down at the floor. He knew immediately that this was the reason he had been so cross with Sora a few days ago. Not only that, but hell will freeze over before Riku went crawling back to Sora like a lost puppy. He shook his head and formulated a plan to get Sora to want him.

He looked up at Naruto and said,

"So it seems."

Elsewhere

Kasumi Tendo looked up at the stars, wondering for the first time about all the worlds that might exist beyond her own.

"Kasumi?" her father asked. "Is something the matter?"

"I've always been happy here, father," Kasumi told him. "But lately I've felt as if something were calling me from elsewhere. It's like I'm needed somewhere out there."

"You've always done the right thing, Kasumi," Soun Tendo told his daughter. "If the right thing in this case means going to somewhere new, then you have my blessings and my best wishes."

Kasumi packed a bag the next morning, said goodbye to her family, and made her way to wherever fate might lead her.

She wasn't far from her house when she began to wonder how to get to where she was going. She knew, somehow, that her destiny lay on one of the worlds far above her.

She was in the middle of wondering if she should follow Ryoga and hope for the best when a train appeared on a track that seemed to come from the stars.

"Oh, hello," she told the mouse-king who stepped from the train, bowing politely.

"Kasumi Tendo?" the mouse-king bowed in return.

"Why, yes!" Kasumi nodded. "So, it was your voice I was hearing in my dreams."

Mickey nodded. "King Mickey Mouse, at your service. A friend of mine has just learnt that he is pregnant."

"A pregnant boy?" Kasumi asked.

King Mickey led Kasumi onto the train. "Riku's a very special young man. He's the greatest keyblade master in the universe. But even he cannot raise five children alone."

"Five?" Kasumi asked.

"Riku himself is having one. But the one he is slowly but most certainly falling in love with is having four. Three boys and a male pup."

She thought it over for a moment then replied,

"That sounds…unique, but not unheard of. I suppose that when I get to know these boys I'll understand better."

Mickey thought that she had taken things better than she could have. He nodded and said,

"Both boys are friendly enough when they're not subjected to their hormones. I take it you accept this invitation to help with the babies?"

Kasumi nodded and said,

"Yes. Just let me say my goodbyes and I'll be right with you."

Mickey nodded and went back to the ship, thinking to himself, 'Such a sweet girl.'

Kasumi went off into town to say goodbye to her friends.

The first person she met on the way was Tatewaki Kuno. He was walking along with a handsome man who she recognized as Mikado Sanzenine.

"Kuno," she said, politely. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

"I was about to say the same thing," Kuno told her. "Just recently I've discovered that it was not the touch of a maiden's hand I craved most, but that of a handsome man."

"And I discovered the perfect kiss I've sought for so long," Mikado smiled.

"I'm happy for you," Kasumi smiled. "By the way, you haven't seen Ryoga, have you?"

Mikado shook his head. "Nope."

"Miki!" a too-sweet voice wailed as Azusa joined them. "Miki!"

"I told you, I'm not interested in girls like you any more," Mikado said, as he snuggled up to Kuno.

"Azusa," Kasumi said. "You'll find someone who loves you one day."

Almost on cue, Ryoga showed up.

Azusa's eyes lit up at one of her happiest memories.

"Charlotte!" she exclaimed, glomping Ryoga.

"I'm leaving town for a bit," Kasumi told Azusa. "Look after Ryoga. He gets lost so easily."

Ryoga blushed.

"I'm just off to say goodbye to Dr. Tofu." Kasumi added, making her way to see her old friend. "Oh, wait. I forgot. He's out of town. Well, tell him I said goodbye when you see him."

She gave a wave and returned to the train, tears of mixed happiness and sadness streaming down her face as she boarded the celestial locomotive and made her way to Naruto's world.


	2. Chapter 2

Riku pushed Sora off himself

Kingdom Hearts/Naruto Crossover

-Naruto and the Key of Twilight-

Time Skip- One Day

Naruto sat down on his bed, resting a hand over his slightly enlarged abdomen. This was the real reason that he hadn't wanted to lay with Sasuke that day. He hadn't wanted to hurt the fruit of his and Sasuke's lust.

He would never tell the babies this of course. Telling a child that their father never loved their mother would be heart wrenching. Now, Riku was pregnant too. He had no idea how they were going to handle the babies and the mere thought made his head spin. Or was that the nausea? He didn't know for sure, but ran into the bathroom with a hand over his mouth anyway.

Unfortunately, the door was closed and retching could be heard from within the bathroom. So, doing the unthinkable, he opened the window and threw up out onto the sidewalk. When he relaxed and got a few gulps of air in, he looked down in time to see Tsunade standing there with his yellowy vomit splattered on her pants and a scowl on her face.

"Let me in, brat. I'm here to check up on your quads…and I won't even ask why you threw up out your window."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly and, wondering what on earth quads were, went to open the front door. Riku was still retching in the bathroom, which made Naruto slightly worried. He went to the door and opened it to see a very harassed-looking Tsunade and a slightly tired-looking Shizune. He let them in then said,

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll be right back."

The blond went back to the bathroom and went in. In all honesty, Riku looked like hell. But then again, Naruto felt like hell still, so he guessed he could sympathize. He knelt beside Riku and held his hair back. There were bits of vomit on the lilac colored strands already, but Naruto paid them no mind.

With his free hand, he stroked circles on Riku's back and waited patiently as the boy dry-heaved. When Riku finally withdrew his head and flushed the toilet, he looked up at Naruto with an unidentifiable expression on his face.

"Perhaps I should have a look at you, Riku?" Tsunade suggested. "You seem quite ill as well as pregnant. And we wouldn't want anything to happen to your babies."

Riku nodded and followed her and Naruto into the bedroom, pausing only briefly to clean off his hair.

"Lie down," Tsunade ordered.

Riku lie on his back and tried to remain calm as Tsunade examined him, her hand glowing blue as she moved it over his abdomen. It suddenly turned the same color as Riku's hair, the glow increasing in intensity until it nearly blinded them both.

Tsunade pulled her hand away from Riku's abdomen. "What you bear is neither human nor demon," she told him. "What it is we can only wait to see. Unless you'd rather not risk it."

"Abort my baby?" Riku blinked. "Not on your life!"

"Then we'll just have to do all we can to make sure you and the baby are safe," Tsunade told him.

"But what if the child turns out to be dangerous?" Naruto asked, concernedly.

"We'll just have to risk it, now won't we?" Riku asked dangerously.

Naruto gulped and took a few steps back. Having just met Riku a few days ago, he wasn't quite sure how much power this guy had and decided that he wasn't going to risk it.

"Okay brat. It's your turn."

Riku stood and Naruto lay back on the couch, lifting his shirt so that Tsunade could see the considerable swell of his stomach. Her hand once again glowed blue and she slowly moved it over the swollen abdomen exposed to her. When she moved her hand up toward Naruto's ribcage, her hand started glowing a bright red, similar to the chakra that the Kyuubi housed.

She pulled her hand away and said,

"Well, there's definitely four…"

Before she could finish, Naruto groaned out loud and said,

"Great, four mini Sasuke clones running around! That's all the world needs!"

Tsunade shot him a glare that made him cringe and he quieted while she continued.

"Two of them are definitely human, but the other two…well…"

Naruto looked at her, concern etched into his features.

"What about them? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, per se…but the babies are definitely not human."

Naruto looked confused, so she decided to put it into terms that any idiot (meaning him) could understand.

"Brat, you're having puppies."

Riku blinked in bewilderment.

"He's having…puppies? How is that possible?"

Naruto glared up at the other boy and said,

"Well, at least I know what I'm having."

Riku turned and walked out of the room, leaving both Naruto and Tsunade staring at the door.

"Well, now you've gone and done it," Naruto said, to himself.

Time Skip: 1 hour

Naruto looked out his window with a worried expression on his face.

"You should be resting," Kasumi told him as she walked into the room. "You're not doing your babies any good."

"I wish Riku was here," Naruto told her. "I was so stupid to say that."

Elsewhere

A group of townspeople surrounded Riku. One of them glared at him.

"What did you sleep with, boy?" she demanded. "What planted its seed within your womb?"

A tense murmur rippled through the crowd.

"My child is not your concern."

"Oh, I think it is," the woman argued, coldly.

The townspeople neared him. Riku wondered how best to defend himself and his baby when it happened.

A warm comforting feeling enveloped Riku and he felt a surge of power that he knew had not come from himself even as he closed his eyes and sighed, contentedly.

When he opened his eyes, the crowd that had surrounded him were all getting to their feet. They had been knocked over and a few ankles had been twisted. But otherwise there were no injuries.

Riku had some idea of what had just happened, but didn't dwell on it too long. The people were standing so Riku took this opportunity to turn around and go back home. He rested a hand over his abdomen and said,

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Riku pushed Sora off himself

Kingdom Hearts/Naruto Crossover

-Naruto and the Key of Twilight-

Time Skip- Two Months

Sasuke had left Konoha two months earlier. He didn't know why Naruto had been so cold to him. He only knew that, for some reason he couldn't fathom, it hurt. Hurt more than any slap in the face or kunai to the heart. But he wouldn't give Naruto the satisfaction of hearing him beg. He had other plans. He would travel. See other worlds. Maybe his absence would make Naruto's heart grow fonder. Or maybe not. Either way was fine with him.

He arrived on a beautiful island where a boy stood under a lone tree, his eyes misty with tears.

"Ri-" the boy began. "Oh, you're not Riku."

"No," Sasuke apologized. He recognized the look the boy had in his eyes. He had seen it before. The boy missed his love.

Sasuke inclined his head a little to block out the sunlight and said,

"Sorry to disappoint you."

The boy shrugged and leaned up against the tree.

"Just thought that he'd be back by now," he whispered.

Sasuke felt something pulling at his heart, but didn't know what. He went and stood next to the boy, not talking, but standing and offering his comfort.

After a while, Sasuke looked at the slightly smaller boy and asked,

"Want to talk about it?"

The boy looked up and thought that he saw a glimmer of what he was feeling in this new boy's eyes. He nodded and said,

"That would be nice."

After a few seconds' pause, he began.

"I was rather cold to a dear friend of mine…When I went home I figured that I could talk to him about it the next day. But when I went over to his house that following morning, no one was home and his mother said that he went away on a t-trip somewhere…"

The boy's eyes started to fill with tears again and he instinctively leaned on this new boy's shoulder. Sasuke was a little taken aback by this, but wrapped an arm around the brunet in a comforting sort of way.

"So," the boy started, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "Why are you here?"

Sasuke wanted to say that it wasn't any of the brunet's business, but decided against it and said instead,

"Just wanted to get away from it all. No one back in Konoha really wanted me there anyway, so I see it as doing everyone a favor."

"Konoha?"

"Yeah, my home village. Its proper name is Konohagakure."

The boy looked up at Sasuke and said,

"That's a mouthful…what's it mean?"

Sasuke gave a small smile at the boy's inquisitiveness and said,

"It translates into 'Village Hidden in the Leaves.'"

The boy's blue eyes filled up with wonder and he asked,

"Do you think that maybe Riku went to Kono…uh, this place?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe," he guessed. "My name's Sasuke, by the way."

"Sora," Sora replied.

And the two boys shook hands, each plotting how he might use the other to make the boy he loved jealous.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku pushed Sora off himself

Kingdom Hearts/Naruto Crossover

-Naruto and the Key of Twilight-

Nightfall over Konoha was clear and the air was brisk with a cool winter breeze. It was just cool enough to cause goose bumps on Naruto's arms, though he knew that they weren't from the cold. Naruto and Riku were sitting outside watching the stars. They were especially bright tonight. There were no clouds save for the smoke coming up from a nearby bonfire. Naruto couldn't remember being happy like this and as he looked at the lilac-haired teen sitting next to him all thoughts of his last lover vanished.

The falling star came down around midnight. It was brilliant with a long tail. Naruto and Riku spotted it out the corner of their eyes while they were kissing. It landed about a mile away.

"Let's go see it," Naruto suggested, getting up and beginning to head in the direction the falling star had landed in.

Riku nodded, as he got up to follow the boy he had fallen in love with.

Both boys were very pregnant by then, and their babies were moving around a lot inside of them.

A second falling star, this one red with a black core, landed less than two feet in front of them. A demon, one even a nine-tailed fox would have gladly avoided, grabbed Riku and Naruto by the throats, and began to strangle them.

Just then, a woman with long hair down to her ankles and large white swan-like wings glided like a skater toward them, a gale of wind and rain blowing from her wings and knocking back the demon.

She gazed at them with eyes of pure white with aquamarine pupils, shaped like six-pointed stars. Aquamarine rings surrounded the pupils and seemed to pulse outward like neon signs. Her lilac hair billowed out around her in all directions.

She was clearly not at all happy with this demon.

As the demon seemed to disintegrate, Naruto and Riku shut their eyes and prepared for impact. When they fell, however, the fall was cushioned by a soft wind. Naruto was hesitant to open his eyes, but when he did, he saw the woman in front of him and was mesmerized. His brow furrowed and he looked from the woman to Riku then back. He fancied that he heard ticking somewhere in the distance then a loud 'ding' as he looked up.

"Uh, Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"I think your mom's here." Naruto whispered.

Riku looked up a little disbelieving. He stood up to get a better look and noticed the similarities. With the woman's eyes on him, he felt almost as if he was being x-rayed. Her eyes lingered for a moment on his abdomen and a smile graced her features. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a hiss of pain. Naruto stood and put a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Riku was doubled over with both hands on his abdomen, fresh tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He felt his stomach tighten uncomfortably and he fell to his knees. At this point, Naruto was starting to feel the edges of panic. He knew what was wrong and also knew that there was no way he would be able to get them both to the hospital in time. He looked up at the woman in front of him and said,

"Please."

She seemed to glide toward them and Naruto vaguely wondered if she was even touching the ground. She knelt down next to them both and wrapped her wings gently around the three of them.

"Close your eyes," she said softly.

Naruto was a little reluctant, but another pained moan from Riku made him obey. They vanished in a flash of white and when Naruto opened his eyes, he was in the hospital. Fortunately, Shizune and Tsunade happened to be there and looked at them. Naruto looked up at them and said,

"Riku's in labor."

Those three words kick-started the two doctors and in an instant, Naruto was standing outside a set of double doors, looking through the glass panels at the operation taking place. He felt a pang of regret when he glimpsed the brown-haired baby, wishing beyond all belief that it was a blond baby instead.

Shizune was about to close up Riku when Tsunade held up her hand. "It seems we've got something else in here." She told the other doctor.

"I hope Riku's okay," Naruto said, worriedly as he watched Tsunade resuming her work delivering the babies.

What was she doing, he wondered. The baby was already born. So… why?

A moment later, he saw the tip of a lilac colored wing. Then the rest of what Riku had given birth to, an infant who greatly resembled the woman beside him.

"My grandchildren," she smiled. "Do you have anyone to help look after them?"

Naruto nodded. "Her name is Kasumi Tendo," he told her. "She's very kind."

"I'd like to meet her," the woman told him. "I'd like to know more about the woman who is looking after my grandchildren."

When Riku was well enough to have visitors, his mother and Naruto went into the room and sat at his bedside.

"I trust the two of you plan to get married." The woman said, her voice scolding but not unpleasantly so. She sounded like an amused mother who's just found her child's hand stuck in the cookie jar.

"Oh, it's not Naruto's baby," Riku explained. "It's my ex-boyfriend Sora's."

"Oh. Where is Sora?"

"Back on Destiny Islands," Riku told her. "It's…"

"I know where it is," she kissed Riku's forehead. "Rest. I'll be back in a bit."

Sora and Sasuke were in the middle of their first kiss when Riku's mother arrived and without a single word used her wing to cuff Sora upside the head.

Before Sora could say a word, Riku's mother vanished from Destiny Islands and returned to Konoha.

Sora blinked a couple times in confusion and asked,

"What just happened?"

"No clue."

Back in Konoha, Naruto looked over the babies and felt another pang of regret. He would help raise them of course, but knowing that they weren't his was something that he couldn't live down.

"Naru?"

He looked up at Riku and saw that he was concerned.

"You won't hate them…will you?"

The thought of hating two innocent infants makes Naruto's heart hurt. He leaned up and kissed Riku's forehead, whispering,

"Of course not."


	5. Chapter 5

Riku pushed Sora off himself

Kingdom Hearts/Naruto Crossover

-Naruto and the Key of Twilight-

"You know, Naruto," Riku's mother said that evening while they were sitting outside together. "Those babies could easily become yours."

"You mean marry Riku," Naruto considered. "I've thought about it, but…"

"But what?" Riku's mother asked. "My name is Tenshiko, by the way. Fuutamereimei Tenshiko. So, what's the hesitation?"

"I think Riku's still carrying a torch for that Sora guy." Naruto admitted.

"And you're still in love with your old boyfriend, too?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess."

But as he thought about it, he realized that all he was still in love with was the memories of his past relationship with Sasuke. A relationship he no longer truly missed.

"Who do you love most?"

Naruto looked at her with dawning comprehension in his eyes as the truth finally became clear to him.

"Riku," he admitted.

"Tell him," Tenshiko said, approvingly.

Naruto stood up. "I'll tell him right now."

Back on Destiny Islands

Sora was still trying to make sense of the interruption of his and Sasuke's first kiss.

"Just when I finally get over that jerk, Riku…" he looked around to make sure that no angels were listening, then resumed, "I get cuffed upside the head by a woman who bears a striking resemblance."

"Maybe she was his mother?" Sasuke suggested.

"Well, it's not like I was cheating on him," Sora remarked. "He walked out on me after all. What was I supposed to do, just wait around for him to come crawling back to me?"

"Well, apparently she felt she had some reason for thwacking you like that," Sasuke observed.

Back in Konoha

"Riku," Naruto asked. "I know you still have feelings for Sora. But… well… I love you and I was wondering if you'd, well… I think we'd be a great couple. Dattebayo!"

Riku looked up at him for a while, not speaking, just observing. Naruto didn't meet his gaze. He was afraid of rejection again. When he had been younger, he had seen a movie that went something like this situation. The man asked the woman if she'd marry him and was greeted with silence. He finally understood why the man in the movie had left without a word.

Silence it seemed, meant rejection. Naruto scratched the back of his head, thoroughly embarrassed and feeling humiliated beyond all belief. He gave a sad sort of smile and said softly,

"Saw that coming."

He backed up, hoping beyond all hope that Riku would ask him to stay. He turned and rested his hand on the doorknob waiting almost a full minute. When there was nothing but silence, his shoulders slumped and he left the room without a backward glance.

Riku looked at the door and cursed to himself. He had wanted to say yes so badly but the word never made it out of his mouth. He decided that he'd give Naruto some alone time, knowing what it feels like to be rejected through experience.

Time Skip: 45 minutes

Naruto looked up at the stars as though they would hold the answer to his problems. He had made the mistake of giving his heart to Sasuke, only to have him crush it. He still remembered exactly what the raven had said when Naruto told him he loved him.

"_Our relationship can't go beyond this room. Face it, nobody would accept it or us…Besides," he looked away, not meeting Naruto's gaze. "I don't love you."_

The bitter memory brought forth pain and tears. He had given his whole well being into bringing Sasuke back. He had shed blood, sweat, and tears for his teammate. And what did he get? Nothing.

He sat there, his hands resting on his swollen abdomen. "Well," he told his unborn babies, "looks like it's just you and me."

"Mind if I join you?"

Naruto looked up and was a bit surprised to see Riku standing there, holding his newborns in his arms.

He shrugged and Riku took a seat on the ground beside him.

"You caught me off guard," Riku explained. "I wasn't expecting you to propose like that. It _was_ a proposal, wasn't it?"

"It was."

"I'm sorry I was so quiet like that. I guess I couldn't believe you were asking me to marry you. I mean, I just had another man's babies, so…"

"Do you think I only asked you out of some antiquated sense of chivalry?" Naruto asked. "Because I didn't. Ask anyone in this village. I'm not the most responsible person around. I'll probably make a lousy father. But…"

"You'll make a fine father," Riku told him. "For all of our children."

"Our?" Naruto blinked. "Does that mean you're saying yes?"

Riku nodded. "Yes."

Riku brushed away Naruto's tears, the twins curled up in his lap. Then, Riku and Naruto exchanged a tender kiss, and then Naruto got up and ran back inside, calling for Tsunade.

"You've gotta come quick!" he was shouting excitedly. "Riku's agreed to marry me. You've gotta come and marry us before he changes his mind! Come on!"

Tsunade nodded, then followed Naruto back to the spot where he had left Riku, Riku's mother joining them along the way.

When he got there, he found Riku quietly nursing his twins, the younger child's wings beating gently.

"Riku?"

Riku looked up and saw Tsunade and his mother standing there with Naruto.

"Just can't wait, eh?" he smiled.

"I'm not taking any chances, dattebayo!" Naruto laughed.

"Well, then… I think we'll proceed with the ceremony," Tsunade decided as Riku handed the twins to their grandmother.

Tsunade instructed Naruto and Riku to face each other and hold hands. Then she spoke.

"Naruto," she said. "Do you promise to love, honor and protect Riku."

"I do." Naruto nodded. "Dattebayo."

Tsunade suppressed the urge to thwack Naruto. "Riku. Do you promise to love, honor, and protect Naruto?"

"I do." Riku nodded.

Tsunade handed Naruto a ring that had belonged to his family while Riku's mother gave him her mother's ring.

Once Riku and Naruto had exchanged rings, Tsunade placed her hands upon their heads. "You are now joined in wedlock," she told them. She didn't have to tell them to kiss. They had barely waited for her proclamation before their lips touched.

Back on Destiny Islands, a regal looking train appeared on a magical track. Sasuke looked faintly impressed and looked at Sora questioningly.

"I'll tell you later."

The door opened and King Mickey stepped out of the train. Sasuke quirked a brow and started to say something. Fortunately, Sora elbowed him in the ribs and said,

"Later." He looked at the king and asked, "Hey King Mickey, what can I do you for?"

"Welp, the mothers of your children just got married."

There was a shocked silence as the words really sunk in. Sora looked at King Mickey and asked,

"Riku was…pregnant?"

"I don't lie about these things, Sora."

Sasuke watched this interaction only on the outside. Deep in the recesses of his mind (his brain having left when he saw the talking mouse), he was mulling everything over in the way only Sasuke could.

"Why didn't he say something?" Sora asked.

"He didn't know until after the two of you broke up," King Mickey explained. "And you know how stubborn he can be."

"When is he due?" Sora asked.

"He gave birth a few hours ago. His first son was born December 24th, his second was born a few minutes later on December 25th."

"Christmas Eve and Christmas Day," Sora realized. "How wonderful. Do you think they'd mind if we paid them a visit? I'd love to see the babies."

"Welp, I don't know," King Mickey hesitated. "Riku's very protective of his babies"

"Please?" Sora begged giving King Mickey _the puppy-dog look_.

King Mickey sighed and finally gave in.

"Fine, get in," he said. "We'll take the train."


	6. Chapter 6

Riku pushed Sora off himself

Kingdom Hearts/Naruto Crossover

-Naruto and the Key of Twilight-

Tsunade looked up as Naruto and Riku entered her office. She was amazed that Naruto could even stand when he was that pregnant let alone walk, but she decided to keep her thoughts to herself. The very last thing she needed was a hormonal Naruto in her presence.

"You called, baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade felt a vein twitch in her forehead at the name but kept her cool.

"Yes. I've decided to keep you on bed rest until your babies are born."

Naruto sputtered indignantly and said,

"But why? I can take care of myself, dattebayo!"

"I know, but there's still the risk of Akatsuki to think about. They got into Sunagakure which means that they'd have no trouble getting in here."

Naruto understood where she was coming from, but that didn't stop him from being miffed. He looked over his shoulder as Kasumi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe it's for the best, Naruto-sama."

He sighed, seeing that he was outnumbered and said,

"Fine."

Tsunade hated seeing that defeated look on her little brother's face but knew that if Akatsuki got a hold of him and the babies he was carrying, she would never forgive herself.

Riku wasn't sure why, but hearing Tsunade talk of Akatsuki, whoever they were, made him clutch his babies closer to himself.

He was certain they would be in great danger if that group ever got a hold of them.

Meanwhile: About a mile away

Sasuke stretched as he got out of the train. He had seen the universe, or at least a part of it and was very impressed by the trip. But he wasn't about to show it. What he didn't know was that no matter how hard one tried to hide emotion, having seen the universe wasn't something you could hide. It showed in your eyes no matter what you did. It just didn't stay hidden.

He looked around his home and saw a fine layer of frost on the ground.

"Welp," King Mickey said as he got off the train, followed by Sora, "if my guess is correct, we've arrived here in time for Christmas."

"I wish we'd got here before the wedding," Sora sighed.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, wondering why he felt so hurt by Sora's words. He wanted Naruto… didn't he?

"Where would Riku be?" Sora asked.

Sasuke thought about it, then pointed. "That way."

They made their way in the direction Sasuke had pointed. But had only travelled half a mile when Sora's tummy began to growl.

"We're halfway there," Sasuke told him. "We'll get some lunch when we arrive." Under his breath he added, "If Naruto hasn't already eaten everything in the place."

They made their way until they reached the hospital. Stopping briefly to pick up some snacks for Sora, they quickly found which room Naruto was in.

"Riku…" Sora began, seeing the babies for the first time. "I…"

Riku clutched the babies closer to himself and turned away.

"Riku?"

"So, you've finally come."

"I didn't know," Sora pleaded. "Riku, I came as soon as I heard. Please, just listen."

"To what, Sora?" Riku asked. "It's too late. I'm married now."

"But you can't possibly love him!"

"Why not, Sora?" Riku demanded.

"Because you love _me_!" Sora whined.

"Correction, I _loved_ you. Past tense."

Sora stumbled back as if his heart were broken. Which it was.

"Well, if that's the way you want it…" he pouted.

And without saying another word, he kissed Sasuke full on the mouth.

Riku glared at Sora while Naruto glared at Sasuke. Then, catching each other in the act, they glared at each other before both turning away from each other and sticking their noses up.

"Okay, you two," Kasumi smiled. "Enough pouting. Everyone in the village knows you two absolutely adore each other."

Sasuke sank to his knees in a wobbly fashion. He didn't care who saw him. He had just found out that Naruto had married another, had been kissed by his new friend, Sora, and had been glared at by Naruto. That last was nothing new. But for some reason, this time it hurt all the more.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and saw an unfamiliar look on his face. The raven's normally icy demeanor was replaced with a look of hurt and bewilderment. Naruto took pity on his ex-lover and said,

"Sasuke."

The raven looked up at the blond in confusion and stood unsteadily. Naruto looked up at Riku and asked,

"Could you give us a second?"

Riku looked from Naruto to Sasuke then said,

"Sure."

Naruto watched as Riku and Kasumi left the room, dragging a reluctant Sora out with them. For a moment, neither said anything to each other. When the door closed, Sasuke took a reluctant step forward, catching Naruto's eye. When he didn't get any objection he walked the rest of the way and stood next to the bed where Naruto was resting.

Now that he was up close, he saw Naruto's swollen abdomen and his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Naruto caught his gaze and said,

"There's four."

Sasuke let a fraction of a smile slip unnoticed onto his face and he asked,

"They're alright, then?"

"Yeah. Two are human, and two are demon."

Sasuke looked at him in disbelief, but knew that Naruto wouldn't lie about something this serious. There was a moment of silence in which the tension in the air thickened.

"So, you really married him?"

"Yeah."

More silence. If there was one thing that Naruto couldn't stand, it was an uncomfortable silence.

"You have my blessing then."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

Sasuke turned to leave, but when he got to the door, Naruto called to him.

"Sasuke!"

He looked up and watched as Naruto smiled in his usual fashion and said,

"Try not to dwell on me too much. We all know that you can't live without me."

Sasuke smirked and said,

"Tch. We'll see, dobe."

Meanwhile, in the other room

Sora looked over at Kasumi, who was holding the older of the twins. Then back at Riku, who was holding the angelic child in his arms.

"So, tell me something," he said, "who's the father?"

"Who do you _think_, Sora?" Riku asked, hurt by the question.

"Well, certainly not me," Sora sulked. "I'd never make a freak like that."

"If you're going to insult _my_ son, then you can just get out of my life." Riku growled as he walked out of the room.

"You really shouldn't have said that," Kasumi admonished Sora. "It was very rude."

Sora's shoulders drooped. "I know," he admitted. "I just… it hurts so much to see him with another man like that. I thought he loved me."

"I think he did love you when your children were conceived," Kasumi told him.

Sora felt a stab of guilt. He walked over to the door and stepped outside.

"Riku?"

"I don't want to talk to you," Riku sulked.

"Come on, Riku," Sora pleaded. "I just wanted to say I was sorry."

"Not accepted."

"Sheesh, you can really hold a grudge, can't you?"

"You called _my _son a freak, Sora."

"_Our_ son." Sora corrected him. "Or are those your husband's children?"

"What do you think, Sora?"

"I think I would've made a good father," Sora told him.

"I don't," Riku disagreed. "You'd have sent Masamune-Raiden to an orphanage just so you didn't have to raise a freak."

"Riku, I said I was sorry."

"Not good enough, Sora."

"Please, forgive me, Riku. I spoke without thinking. I was just so hurt by your leaving me for another."

Sora gave Riku such an adorable kitten-eyed look, the kind which surpasses all puppy-dog looks, that Riku finally relented and forgave him.

"You said the angel is named Masamune-Raiden?"

Riku nodded. "The one that looks like you is named Taro."

"He does look like me," Sora observed.

"Look, Sora," Riku said. "I'm sorry I left like that. But…"

"Ancient history," Sora replied. "I'm glad you found someone you love. I just wish…"

Riku nodded. "I know. We should get inside. There are dangers here I'd rather not expose the newborns to."

Sora nodded, then followed Riku back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Riku pushed Sora off himself

Kingdom Hearts/Naruto Crossover

-Naruto and the Key of Twilight-

Time Skip: 5 days

"But I want ramen!"

Tsunade felt her temper rising.

"Too much ramen isn't good for the babies! You need to eat healthy food!"

She held out a carrot for him to take, but he made a gagging noise and turned his head away. The door opened and Riku stepped in with Kasumi in tow. The babies were nestled snugly in Kasumi's arms, sleeping soundly. Tsunade looked up as they came in and almost cried with relief.

"Riku, you can get him to eat, right?"

Riku looked at the carrot in her hand then at Naruto's upturned face. He sighed and said,

"I can try."

"Good. I have other patients to tend to and don't have time to force feed him vegetables."

Riku took the carrot from her and watched as she left. She was a good person, but she had a low patience level. The door closed behind her and he turned to Naruto who was observing him with one eye closed.

"You're going to have to eat it sooner or later."

Naruto stuck out his tongue and turned his head away. Fortunately, Riku knew exactly which buttons to push.

"Your eyesight must be pretty bad if you don't eat carrots."

Naruto looked at him and said,

"My eyesight is fine!"

Riku put on a challenging smirk and said,

"Prove it. I bet you can't catch pieces of carrot in your mouth."

Naruto, being cleverer than most people take him for, shook his head and replied,

"Oh no! I'm not falling for that! I won't eat it!"

Riku smiled and said,

"Alright."

Thinking he had won, Naruto smiled and said,

"Great! Now please get me some..."

"Unless you're chicken."

Naruto looked at Riku indignantly and said loudly,

"What?! I am NOT chicken!"

Riku stood by the bed and handed Naruto the carrot. Naruto accepted it, however unwillingly, and looked at it as if it were a stinkbug. He groaned and started,

"Do I have to...?"

Riku nodded and Naruto looked as if he had been given the death penalty. He stared at the carrot and said,

"You're my favorite color, but you're still ugly."

Kasumi giggled over in the corner and Riku thought up a new plan. He took the carrot and bit off a decent sized piece. He moved his fingers over Naruto's eyes and they closed unwillingly. Riku kissed Naruto, forcing the carrot into his mouth. He pulled away and watched as Naruto chewed and swallowed.

For a moment, Naruto looked spellbound. When he swallowed, he looked back up at Riku and said,

"Well, it didn't taste that bad when you did that."

"Am I going to have to feed you the rest of the carrot like that?" Riku asked.

"Would it be so bad if you did?"

Riku smiled. "Not really."

Needless to say, Naruto enjoyed the carrot.

Meanwhile: In another room"

Sora put an arm around Sasuke and rested his head on the older man's shoulder.

"It looks like it's you and me," he said, wondering if Sasuke felt the same way about him that he was beginning to feel about Sasuke.

"So it seems," Sasuke replied, putting his arm around Sora.

Sora sighed. He had expected to be more heartbroken over Riku, and he might have been if he hadn't met Sasuke. But he _had_ met Sasuke and his heart was not broken.

"You hungry?" Sasuke asked.

Sora nodded. "Just a little." He told Sasuke, his stomach growling loudly.

"Just a little, huh?"

Sora gave Sasuke a guilty smile.

As they stood up to head off to get something to eat, they heard one of the babies, then the other begin to wail.

Sora started to head in their direction, then stopped, reminding himself that they were his children only in the genetic sense. In every other way, they belonged to Riku and Naruto. He would never see their first steps. Nor would he hear their first words.

First chance he got, he decided, he was going to gather up Sasuke and head back to Destiny Islands.

"What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking we should go back to Destiny Islands," Sora told Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd rather not stay here," Sora said, looking back in the direction where Riku's hospital room was.

"Oh," Sasuke said, sounding disappointed.

"You want to stay here, don't you?" Sora realized.

Sasuke nodded. "I grew up here," he explained.

"It's okay," Sora's shoulders sagged. "I understand. I'd better go."

He stood up and walked off. Sasuke watching silently as he went.


	8. Chapter 8

Riku pushed Sora off himself

Kingdom Hearts/Naruto Crossover

-Naruto and the Key of Twilight-

Naruto cried out in pain as a contraction hit him.

"Naru-chan," Riku asked.

"It's… time." Naruto groaned. "The babies are coming."

Riku nodded and rushed to fetch Tsunade and Shizune.

The two doctors ran into the room and began prepping Naruto for delivery.

"Make him go away," Naruto said, pointing at Riku. "I don't want him to see me like this!"

"Don't worry," Riku told him. "I have no interest in your current femaleness. I walked in on Kairi once in the shack where we used to change to go swimming when I was still living on Destiny Islands and I wasn't exactly impressed."

Riku gave Naruto a kiss, then went into the other room to await the news of the births.

Naruto's screams, most of them words that made the more polite citizens of Konoha blush, could be heard for the next 49 hours. Riku wore a rut in the floor from the amount of pacing he was doing, stopping only to nurse his own twins and look up at the clock.

Finally, he heard the wail of an infant. One of the humans by the sound of it. He looked up at the clock. 11:50 at night on New Year's Eve. At 11:59 the second of the humans was born. The two demons followed, born in puppy form. The first at 12:01 on New Year's Day, the second born at 12:02.

At 12:05, the door of the hospital room opened. Riku looked up from his pacing, then turned nervously to Kasumi, who was holding his twins to give Riku's arms a much needed rest. He'd been holding them for almost an hour.

"Four boys," Shizune told Riku.

Upon hearing this, Riku, who had fought countless Heartless without so much as blinking, fainted.

An hour later, he was looking at Naruto's children for the first time.

"Do you have names for them?" Tsunade asked.

"Doesn't Naruto have…?"

"He told me to let you name them," Tsunade told him. "He says he's too sleepy."

"Well, let's see. The firstborn human is Satoshi. The second is Namikaze. The first demon is Yoshinori, and the last is Shiro."

"Satoshi, Namikaze, Yoshinori, and Shiro," Tsunade nodded approvingly. "Excellent names."

"Yes, they are," a voice said from behind them. "Now hand over the two puppies and you won't get hurt."

Riku looked around and saw two cloaked figures standing in the room. Tsunade was emanating anger like heat and the two pups, sensing danger, were whining and squirming in the crib.

Before anybody could blink, an attack was launched. Itachi managed to land a solid punch to Riku's left temple but when he brought his other arm around, a strange pulse went through the room, and both Itachi and Kisame were knocked off their feet. Using this to his advantage, Riku reached out with his mind to King Mickey.

"_We need to get the babies out of here, now!"_

"_I'll be right there!"_

There was a feminine scream and both Tsunade and Shizune fell to the ground, dazed and unconscious, but alive.

"Now for you."

Kisame darted forward and out of sight. Riku looked around in a panic and caught some movement down by his left leg. He moved that leg forward at the last second, but the sword's sharp scales bit into his leg just behind the knee. He fell forward, landing on his non-injured leg and looked up as Kisame raised his sword again.

"Now for your head!"

Riku closed his eyes and braced for impact, but there were two loud grunts and curiosity got the better of him. When he opened his eyes, he sees a swirl of orange chakra and both Itachi and Kisame on the ground. Riku looked at the doorway and saw, much to his surprise, Naruto. But he was altered slightly and it was eerie. The orange chakra swirled about him, forming two tails.

He leapt upon the two figures on the floor and the train appeared behind Riku. King Mickey stepped off and Riku grabs Kasumi's arm.

"Give the twins to King Mickey, then take Naruto's four babies and get on the train," he said. He looked at Mickey and said,

"Get them out of here!"

When the train had disappeared, Riku quickly replaced the babies with bags of rocks. He sent a telepathic image to Itachi and Kisame, showing them the babies in the crib instead of the bags. Itachi, who had managed to scramble away from the massacre taking place on the floor, ran forward and hit Riku in the back of the head.

As the Keyblade Master fell forward, Itachi grabbed the 'babies' and fled. Riku scrambled up onto his hands and knees, only to drop his injured leg. He looked in shock at Kyuubi/Naruto as the fox continuously tore at Kisame's body.

"Naruto?"

The fox lifted its head then turned to look at Riku who recoiled when he saw the blood and flesh in his husband's mouth. Kyuubi/Naruto sprung onto the surprised teen and made to bite him, catching a glimpse of the ring on Riku's left hand. A look of dawning comprehension came over his face and the chakra slowly dissipated. Naruto's eyes slowly went back to their cerulean hue and the chakra tails dissapeared.

"Naruto..."

Said blond looked down at Riku and groaned, passing out and putting all his weight on Riku's chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Riku pushed Sora off himself

Kingdom Hearts/Naruto Crossover

-Naruto and the Key of Twilight-

Itachi made his way to the ocean, planning to drown the quads. Two of them looked human enough, but he wasn't about to take any chances. It was too bad he couldn't carry two more. That freakish baby of Riku's was probably even more dangerous than Naruto's two demons.

As he rowed his boat out to sea, he noticed the water beginning to come into the small vessel. Soon, the rim of the boat was below the water. As the water came in, the illusion was lifted from Itachi's eyes.

As the boat sank under the waves, taking him with it, Itachi cried out one word:

"RIKU!!"

ELSEWHERE

Kasumi Tendo sat on the train amongst six car-seats all of which had been carefully strapped in despite the rush with which she and the infants had made their escape.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Welp," King Mickey replied. "The first place they'll look will be Destiny Islands, so the best place to go might be Radiant Garden. Unless you think that your father's house might be safer."

"No, Radiant Garden sounds fine," Kasumi told them.

"Hang on," King Mickey suddenly said. "We're making a pit stop. We have a hitchhiker to pick up."

"Is that wise?" Kasumi asked.

"It's a friend of yours."

"Ryoga!" Kasumi said as she spotted him.

Ryoga got onto the train and stared. "Kasumi?" he looked around at the babies. "When did you get married?"

"I'm not…"

"Not married?!" He looked around at the babies again. "What would your father say?! Perhaps we should get…"

"Ryoga!" Kasumi laughed. "That's a very honorable offer. But these are not my children. I'm only their protector."

"Oh," Ryoga sounded relieved.

Back in Konoha

After the whole fake kidnapping incident, Tsunade managed to get an unconscious Naruto off Riku and into bed. She healed the gash on Riku's leg and surveyed the damage done to her hospital.

"Well, I suppose it could've been worse," she conceded.

Naruto groaned from his spot on the bed and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked at the brightness and looked around. He saw Riku in the other bed and his pulse sped up. As if reading his mind, Riku said a loud,

"It wasn't your fault."

Naruto gave his signature smile and said,

"I know. I probably saved the day, right?"

He looked away and his smiled dropped. He hated having to do it, but old habits die hard. He's had this mask for as long as he could remember, and giving it up was out of the question. He looked out of the window to see that a light snow had started falling. The silence permeated the room until Naruto looked at Tsunade in a panic.

"The babies? Where's my babies?"

Tsunade looked at Riku and he said,

"They're safe."

"I know that, but where are they?"

'You had to admire his persistence,' Riku thought to himself.

"I don't know yet. King Mickey took them somewhere where they can be safe."

'_We've arrived safely in Radiant Garden. What do you want to do next?'_

Riku listened to the King's voice, then thought back,

'_Have Leon and the gang watch them. We'll come for them when it's safe.'_

Time Skip: 10 Years

"Hey! You haven't finished your homework!" Leon called after Namikaze, who had run out of the house to get some ice cream.

"Shiro ate it!" Namikaze called back.

"Did not!" Shiro said, taking human form to defend himself. "You take that back!"

Namikaze stuck his tongue out at Shiro who resumed his canine form and pounced on his older brother.

"Okay, you two, back inside."

Namikaze sighed and headed back into the house to do his homework.

He wasn't very tall, taking after Naruto in the height department. He had Naruto's hair, but with dark tipping that made it look almost drawn in. Its length, more reminiscent of Sasuke's than Naruto's, had Cid referring to the boy as Cloud Jr.

His slightly older brother, Satoshi, had dark blue-black hair with matching eyes. Well, one matching eye anyhow. His normal eye was black with a blue undertone while his other eye had the appearance of an atomic Sharingan.

Yoshinori barked in annoyance. In the ten years since his birth, he had never once taken human form. Some said that he couldn't. Others believed he was simply being stubborn.

"He can become human, just like me," Shiro said, pointedly. "He's just doing it to get out of going to school."

"Okay, enough," Leon told them. "Everyone who's in school get on with your homework. That means you, too, Yoshi."

Yoshinori growled. He hated being called Yoshi.

"Sorry, Nori," Leon smiled. "But, you still need to practice your obedience training."

Satoshi and Namikaze both snickered.

"Has anyone seen Masamune-Raiden?" Leon asked, looking around.

"He snuck out to get some ice cream," Namikaze sulked.

"Cloud," Leon turned to his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," Cloud trudged off, wondering why he always seemed to be the one who had to deal with angels.

Elsewhere

Masamune-Raiden was nowhere near the ice cream shop. Something had drawn his attention. Something he could not describe. It was a sensation of evil. No, not evil. Confusion. Pain. Something mistaken for evil by so many, including the one it was emanating from.

Making his way into the desert between Merlin's house and Maleficent's castle, he was soon facing a silver-haired man with a single black wing.

'_Another angel_,' he thought. '_I wonder what happened to his other wing?'_

The one-winged angel turned to face the boy, sensing the child's presence.

"Brave little boy, aren't you?" he sneered. "What's your name?"

"How come you're so sad?" the boy asked, not answering, in the refreshing rudeness that children manage to pull off

"I'm not sad," Sephiroth told him, in no uncertain terms. "Now, go. And be grateful I'm letting you live."

"Leave the boy alone, Sephiroth," Cloud said as he arrived. He turned to the child. "Masamune-Raiden. Get your backside home right this minute. You had the lot of us worried sick. And with good reason, it seems."

"Masamune?" Sephiroth asked. "The boy's name is Masamune?"

"Not that it's any of your concern, but yes. Masamune-Raiden."

"He'll make a fine son," Sephiroth decided.

"He'll never be yours," Cloud drew his buster sword and rushed forward.

Masamune-Raiden stood there until Cloud admonished him, once more, to get back to the house.

Masamune-Raiden didn't waste any time in following Cloud's orders. He didn't know who this Sephiroth was. But he had the feeling he didn't want to be the man's son.

Back in Konoha

Naruto sighed heavily as he and Riku sat in front of the Hokage's desk. He was stretched out in his chair, leaning his head far over the back and balancing the chair on its back legs. Naruto and Riku's little Konoha-nin redhead was sitting on the floor in front of Tsunade's desk, idly playing with a lock of fire-red hair.

With a bang, the door flew open and bounced off the back wall. Naruto 'eeped' and fell backwards out of his chair. He rubbed his head and asked,

"In a bad mood today, baa-chan?"

Tsunade glared as he stood and righted the chair. She felt the vein twitch in her forehead as she sat down behind the desk and pulled out a bottle of sake. She downed the bottle as Kyuubi no Youko, Naruto's son, came around the desk and snatched the bottle away. She growled and tried to take it back, but the little genius ran and hid behind his father.

"So, what got your hair in a knot?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she opened them, she looked up at Naruto and replied,

"Konohamaru causing trouble again. I swear, he's 21 and he's still causing tons of mischief. That would explain why he's still a chuunin."

Naruto smiled knowingly. He knew Konohamaru well, having once been the Honorable Grandson's 'sensei' of sorts.

"Anyway, I called you both here for a very good reason."

At this, she smiled a bit and Youko came out from behind his father's chair. Riku stood, sensing something big was about to happen. Tsunade went to a drawer that Naruto had rarely seen her use in her desk and pull out a box. She set it on her desk and looked up at the two adults with a trace of a smile.

"For the first time in Konoha's history, I am making you _both_ Hokage of Konohagakure."

Naruto very nearly fell again and looked at his husband who, for the most part, looked calm still. Youko was beside himself. He was running around the office, his nine tails swirling in circles, looking like he was dancing.

"I knew you could do it, Kit! I knew it!"

Naruto grabbed Youko by one of his many red tails and plopped him into a chair.

"I'm not the Kit anymore! I'm your papa, damn it all!"

For the language he used, Naruto received a whack upside the head.

"Don't swear in front of him, he's still a baby."

Naruto stuck out his tongue when Riku looked away and looked back at Tsunade.

"Dual Hokage then?"

"That's right. The ceremony is tomorrow at noon."

Time Skip: During the Ceremony

Tsunade looked over her little brother and said,

"I hereby pronounce you…Rokudaime Hokage."

As Naruto was pulling on the ceremonial robe, a loud bang issued from behind Tsunade and a train appeared on a magical track. King Mickey stepped out and looked at Riku.

"There's a problem."


	10. Chapter 10

Riku pushed Sora off himself

Kingdom Hearts/Naruto Crossover

-Naruto and the Key of Twilight-

For the first time in the many years they had known each other, Riku ignored King Mickey. He threw his arms around Masamune-Raiden and Taro and hugged them as close as he could without crushing them.

"Dad?" Taro asked.

"Hey! My wings!" Masamune-Raiden complained.

"Oh. Sorry," Riku smiled. "It's just so good to see you two again."

While this was going on, Naruto was hugging his children. Most of them were content to just be hugged by their papa. But Yoshi rolled onto his back so his tummy could be scritched.

Naruto was happy to oblige.

Yoshi barked happily.

For a long while, King Mickey remained silent, letting this long-awaited family reunion have its moment.

Then, he finally spoke.

"Riku, Naruto," he told them. "We couldn't keep the children in Radiant Garden safely any longer."

"What happened?"

"Sephiroth found out about them. He's obsessed with Masamune-Raiden. Cloud and Leon are afraid that he's liable to kidnap the others to get hold of Masamune-Raiden."

"Why is he so fascinated with Masamune-Raiden?" Riku asked, holding his sons even more tightly, his protective side coming forth full-force. "Is he suddenly out to become Father of the Year? Or is it just the boy's name?"

"I think he can sense the child's power," King Mickey explained. "The safest place for them to be now is here with their fathers."

Riku nodded.

Time Skip: 1 hour

Naruto stood in front of his three students and looked from one face to the other.

"As you can see, I've laid out weapons here for you to choose from…take your time and really _feel_ your weapon."

Tenshihisaki looked over the weapons and frowned. He stepped up and touched the windmill shuriken, admiring its sharpness and deadly beauty, but not really feeling anything. He looked down the rows of weapons, but didn't feel a connection with any of the standard weapons.

"Naruto-sensei, I can't find anything that fits me."

Naruto went over and said,

"I thought this might happen. In that case, I've saved a special weapon for you."

Naruto pulled a box out of his black jacket and opened it, pulling out a deadly sharp kunai. Tenshihisaki recognized it immediately and asked,

"W-Wasn't that…"

"Yep. It was Yondaime Hokage's special kunai. You're too young to use it's full power, but you can imbue it with your chakra and use elemental jutsus with it. I'm loaning it to you, until you find something that fits you better."

Tenshihisaki took the weapon in his hands and admired it from various angles. A little ways away, Kashou saw this special treatment that her crush was getting and was a tad bit jealous. She couldn't find any weapons that suited her either, so her attention wandered to various other things.

She heard a musical sound and looked over her shoulder. A little ways back, near the center of the village, was playing an interesting looking instrument. She saw that her sensei was still talking to Tenshi and went over to the musician.

"Sumimasen, may I see the instrument?" she asked.

The elderly man smiled at her and held it out for her. She took it delicately and the second she touched it, it transformed into an even more beautiful form of itself. It had various shades of purple and blue, and was rather large.

"Kashou?"

She jumped and spun around, seeing that her absence had not gone unnoticed. Her sensei and teammates approached her and admired the instrument that she held.

"What's that that you've got?" Naruto asked.

She looked at it then back at the man, who answered for her.

"It's a musical instrument known as a sitar. Judging by the transformation, I'm guessing that this girl feels a real connection with it. It's certainly never transformed for me before."

Kashou looked at her sensei and asked,

"I know it's not a traditional weapon, but I really do feel like it'll work for me. May I keep it as my weapon? Please, sensei?"

Naruto looked at the man and said,

"I'll gladly pay you for it, or at least give you enough money for another one."

The old man laughed and said,

"I don't need the money and I could easily buy a new one. It just seems that the sitar was meant for her from the start. I was merely its deliverer."

By this time, Youko had been getting fidgety and restless. He went with his team back over to the weapons on the ground and saw a set of what looked like gold claws. He cocked his head to the side curiously and bent down, running his index finger over one. He felt a strange warmth when he touched it and called his sensei over.

"Kit? What are these?"

"First off, I'm not your kit, I'm your papa. Second, they're called Finger Dancers. You slip it onto your finger, then swipe your hand like you're slapping someone. They're very effective."

Youko picked up the set of four and slipped them onto his fingers. They were long but not frail looking and made of what looked like gold. He smiled and said,

"I like them."

Naruto surveyed his genins with a sense of pride and smiled. He could definitely get used to this.

Time Skip: 1 am

Kashou lie in bed. Her sitar was gone and she was mourning that fact. She had tried to use it in battle, but aside from swatting Youko with it when he started teasing her about having a musical instrument as a weapon; she hadn't been able to use it effectively.

Maybe it had decided she wasn't the one it was meant for.

Finally, sleep claimed her and she fell into a dream almost at once.

She was standing in a valley facing a boy and two strange creatures. But she wasn't herself. She wasn't even a woman. She was a young man with piercing blue eyes and a blond mullet. At least her hairstyle wasn't any different, though her eyes were currently the color of ice. This other version of her held up his hand and a dome of water encircled him. It solidified into a sitar like the one she had been playing. It was a bit larger, but then he had been a grown up, so it was no surprise that hers hadn't been so large.

The three she, or rather he, had been facing moved forward to attack. But before they could get very far, he brought his hand down over the strings of the sitar and cried out:

"Dance, water! Dance!"

A crash from outside her dream jolted her into wakefulness.

There were a couple of people standing there, both dressed in white hospital coats. They did not look like they belonged to any respectable medical group.

"Tell us where the angel is," they demanded.

"I don't know," Kashou told them, scrambling to her feet and running for the door. She wasn't sure what they wanted Masamune-Raiden for, but she could tell it wasn't for anything good.

She was outside and barely ten feet from her house when she tripped and fell. She saw them approach as she made to get to her feet. She knew there was no way she could get up before they reached her.

Suddenly remembering her dream, she reached up as she had done before.

The water-dome and sitar both appeared as they had done in the dream.

Bringing her hand down over the sitar's strings, she cried out:

"Dance, water! Dance!"

Sixteen humanoid forms made of water, clones of herself, suddenly appeared and surrounded her attackers. They drew close, enveloping and half-drowning the would-be kidnappers, only vanishing when Kashou finished playing.

By this time, the noise of the loud playing had brought forth most of the villagers to see just what the heck was going on.

Tenshi ran up to her and caught her just as she passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Riku pushed Sora off himself

Kingdom Hearts/Naruto Crossover

-Naruto and the Key of Twilight-

The first thing Kashou saw when she opened her eyes was Tenshi sitting at her bedside with a look of concern on his face. She smiled, sleepily, as he brushed one of the few long hairs on her brow out of her face.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Exhausted," she replied.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Kashou admitted. "Something like in the dream."

"Dream?"

"I dreamt I was a man," Kashou told him. "Probably my sitar's first owner. I don't know his name, but he looked a lot like me. Different eye color, though."

"And different sex."

Kashou shrugged against the pillow.

"Anyhow, he did this weird thing with my sitar, so when those creeps broke into my room, I tried it out and it worked for me just like it did for him. All I can describe it as is people made of water."

"What else can you do besides making water people?" Tenshi asked.

Kashou shrugged again.

"What did they want?" Riku asked as he and Naruto walked in. They were both wearing their Hokage robes; Naruto's orange with dark trim, Riku's white with pale blue and yellow trim. Riku was leaning on his staff. It was well known that he had sustained a serious injury in battle and his leg had never properly healed. What was not well known outside of Konoha was that while his battle skills were a little off because of his wound, they were still formidable.

"They said they were after Masamune-Raiden," Kashou replied. "They didn't say why, but..."

"They're members of Orochimaru's gang," Naruto told her. "They must want to experiment on him."

"They won't be experimenting on _my_ son," Riku said, determinedly, as he turned to his husband. "Excuse me."

He left the room and went to search for Sora.

He finally found his friend sitting at the ramen shop, currently on his fourth bowl.

"I'm a little concerned about Kashou," Sora admitted. "I've seen what she can do. And I've seen those moves before."

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"A member of Organization XIII. Never got his name, but he also used a sitar to summon water-clones." Sora drank the remnants of his ramen broth and handed Ayame some money, not bothering to wait for his change as he followed Riku back to Hokage Manor.

"So, Kashou is…what? An incarnation of this Organization member?"

"That's what it looks like," Sora conceded.

They reached Hokage Manor still discussing the issue of Kashou and her other life. Meanwhile, Naruto sat in his office, going through some documents that needed his signature. He groaned and hit his head on the desk.

"Don't kill what little brain cells you have, dobe."

He looked up to see Sasuke standing in the doorway, looking expectant. Naruto waved him in and didn't speak until the door was shut.

"I'm assigning you a mission that I feel only you can accomplish," he said.

Having known Sasuke for a long time, Naruto didn't miss the sparkle in those obsidian depths.

"I thought I couldn't go on missions…part of my parole."

Naruto smiled and replied,

"Yeah well, I convinced the council that you're trustworthy."

Sasuke smiled a rare smile and stepped forward toward Naruto's desk. There was a somewhat predatory gleam in his dark eyes that Naruto recognized easily. He moved back but Sasuke knelt on the desk and kissed the blond full on the mouth. The door opened a second later and Naruto felt the air in the room thicken.

Sasuke pulled away and grinned at him. Naruto's face was flushed crimson but he realized this a few seconds too late. He glared at the raven and stood up; making to tell him off, but Riku beat him to it.

Shizune was approaching the office when she heard a loud bang and saw Sasuke come flying out of the room. Some bags came flying out of the room a second later and hit the raven in the back of the head. Satoshi looked up at Shizune as the office door slammed shut.

"I think papa's mad."

Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off and Shiro came up to his father, plainly curious.

"What did you do?"

Sasuke gave his son a smirk and said,

"Nothing important."

"Must have been if papa threw you out of the office," Namikaze said.

Sasuke ignored him and picked up the bags that had been thrown at him. As he passed them in the hall, his youngest son Yoshi saw the huge bump on his head and snickered.

Time Skip: That night

"Shh," Kyuubi hushed his two companions as they followed Sasuke from a safe distance. "We don't want him to know we're following him."

"What's he doing out this far anyhow?" Tenshi asked. "I thought he wasn't supposed to leave the village."

"Just keep your eyes open." Kyuubi told him. "If we find out where he's going and tell Papa..."

"We can't tell the Dual Hokage about this!" Kashou pointed out. "Can you imagine what they'd do if they found out we went off without their permission?"

The rain began to fall, and unlike Sasuke, the three members of the Uzu Cell had not brought tents with them. Eager to get out of the rain, Kyuubi and Tenshi ducked into a nearby cave.

"Hey!" Tenshi called to Kashou. "You're getting soaked!"

"I'm all right," Kashou called back, laughing as she lifted her head up to catch the rain on her face.

"Suit yourself," Tenshi shrugged as he followed Kyuubi into the cave.

Trying to find a dry spot in the damp cave wasn't easy. As they moved deeper into the cavern, Tenshi suddenly sensed something he could not explain.

He saw a glow coming from a crevice in the wall and moved toward it. As he reached it, he put his hand forward to see if he could reach beyond and feel whatever was calling to him. To his amazement, his hand passed through what looked like solid wall and he realized that it was an illusion.

Stepping through the illusion, he saw a statue of a man in a long cloak. In the statue's hands were the representations of what Tenshi realized must have been weapons.

As he stepped forward to examine the statue, it transformed into a living man with fiery red hair, green eyes, and teardrop marks beneath his eyes.

"Your name's Axel," he said, nonchalantly, "got it memorized?"

"It's Tenshi, actually."

"I know me when I see me," the man told him. "And you're definitely me."

He tossed one of the weapons to Tenshi who caught it.

As soon as it was in his hand, Tenshi realized this was the weapon that most suited him.

Axel tossed him the other, then smiled mischievously as he went back to being a statue.

Just then, Kashou came running in. "We've gotta go!" she told them. "Sasuke's getting away!"

Twirling his new chakrams, Tenshi followed her, Kyuubi following close behind.

By the time they got outside, neither Sasuke nor his tent were anywhere to be seen.

"Can you sense them?" Tenshi asked Kyuubi.

Kyuubi looked around, then nodded. "This way!" he said, pointing in the direction that Sasuke's scent was coming from.

Meanwhile: Back in Konoha

Naruto leaned over his desk and looked over the paperwork. 'Okay, group of three needed for escort to…' Just as Naruto was reading the letter, the door burst open and a blond woman came in.

"Hokage-sama! My daughter is missing!"

Naruto stood and asked,

"What's your daughter's name?"

"She's in your cell…Kashou."

Naruto thought it odd that she would go missing. Riku entered the office at that point and said,

"Kyuubi is missing too."


	12. Chapter 12

Riku pushed Sora off himself

Kingdom Hearts/Naruto Crossover

-Naruto and the Key of Twilight-

"I swear when they get back, I'm going to murder them in their beds!"

Naruto was seething with repressed anger that was threatening to burst at any moment. Kashou's mother had long since left with Naruto's word that she would be informed if anything were to come up. Riku stood in the office, watching his husband pace the floor and flex his hands as if itching to put them around someone's throat.

"I can't believe they left the village without my consent! I swear I'm gonna…"

Exactly what he was going to do became apparent when he reared his arm back and punched the large window behind his desk, shattering it and slicing up his hand. Riku walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping his calm in the way that only he could.

"They're more than capable of taking care of themselves, Naruto. Don't worry about them too much."

Naruto yanked himself away from Riku and started pacing again, staining the cream colored carpet with spots of red.

"I'm gonna send our ANBU after them…yeah. Then when they get back, I can flay them within an inch of their lives."

Riku had had enough by this point. He approached Naruto and slapped him with every ounce of strength he could find. Naruto's head jerked to the side and he looked up at Riku indignantly.

"What in the world was that for?"

"First off, they're kids. You're not sending Assassin Nins after them. Second, you're not going to touch them when they get back, I will handle their punishment…"

"They're in my cell…so I_ will _be handling their punishment. Tsunade might have made us Dual Hokages but _I_ have jurisdiction here, not you. This is my village, and they are in my cell, so I'll be dealing out their punishment, not you."

The hand that was holding Riku's staff visibly clenched and his eyes flashed gold. For a brief moment, there was a distortion of Riku's physical body and it looked like someone else. Riku took a deep breath and his normal form reappeared.

"You may have jurisdiction over this village, but you're forgetting one important thing. I have control over the northern border, which is where they're headed. I'm sending my cell after them, me included."

As Riku walked away, Naruto spoke up.

"You can't just…"

Riku turned and for a moment Naruto thought he saw his husband's image blur. He looked dangerous, and that was saying something considering any ninja in Konohagakure looked pretty dangerous.

"Watch me."

The door closed behind him and Naruto looked down at his busted and bleeding hand.

Time Skip: 10 Minutes

Riku arrived at the training ground where his Cell was practicing their moves. He was quite proud of them. Especially of Masamune-Raiden who was the only member of the group to pass his Chuunin Exam.

"I have a mission for the three of you."

Nori bounded around happily and Hanako beamed with delight.

"Get serious, you two," Masamune-Raiden told them. "This is an important mission! We've been entrusted..."

"We don't know what we've been entrusted with yet," Hanako pointed out.

Masamune-Raiden had to admit that she had a point.

"So, what is our mission, Papa?" he asked Riku.

Riku didn't bother correcting him on the subject of honorifics. Instead, he motioned for the others to follow him as he made his way north.

Meanwhile: On the Northern Konoha Border

"Sasuke went this way," Kyuubi told his teammates. "We'd better keep going or we'll risk losing him again. I have a way better sense of smell than most people, but it doesn't go on for infinity."

Tenshi and Kashou nodded and followed him as he made his way to the grasslands that separated the northern border from the Valley of the End.

They hadn't gotten far when a group of strange creatures suddenly surrounded them.

They looked at each other in bewilderment. Then, suddenly, Tenshi leapt into action. He held out his hands, gunslinger style, and the chakrams, which had vanished, suddenly reappeared in his hands, ablaze with a fire that somehow left him unharmed. His hair, a dull and almost lifeless yellowish red, was suddenly a deep fiery red, and teardrop markings appeared under his eyes.

He moved with the speed and grace of flames as he swung and swirled his chakrams.

Not to be outdone by her crush, Kashou raised her hand and summoned her sitar.

"Dance, water! Dance!" she called out, summoning her water-clones.

Kyuubi suddenly leapt into action, swiping at their attackers with his Finger Dancers as he moved with vulpine grace.

The battle took a long time, as more and more of the creatures seemed to appear out of nowhere. They fought until it seemed that they could no longer keep up with the growing numbers of enemies.

Just as they were about to fall under the assault, the enemy seemed to cower, their dark bodies trembling as the air around them seemed to shimmer with a presence both dark and light.

It took even Masamune-Raiden a few minutes to register that Riku had just dispatched several of these new enemies with a weapon none of them had ever seen before.

"Nicely done," Riku told them. "But you're all due for one heck of a scolding."

They at least had the decency to look guilty.

Riku was about to start explaining why they were in trouble when he heard an unexpected sneeze from nearby.

Turning, he was both surprised and annoyed to find Satoshi, Namikaze, and Shiro waving guiltily at him, Namikaze rubbing the back of his neck.

Time Skip: 1 hr.

On the way back to Konoha, they were attacked by more creatures. They fared well, except for a big mishap. Tenshi, aiming for a creature, accidentally hit Riku. The result was an open gash that had traces of burned flesh. It didn't bleed, but that was the only good thing.

Masamune-Raiden gathered the Uzu cell and Riku and transported them back to Konoha. When he arrived in the hospital lobby, he was surprised because he'd never done that before. Luckily, Tsunade was in the lobby and saw their arrival. What happened next was a blur of colors and motions for all of those in the hospital.

Tsunade looked up from her current situation when an aged wizard entered the hospital room and bent over the wound in Riku's side. He looked at Tsunade and said,

"Do your best to numb the pain, we're going to be here a while."

For the next several minutes, there was much activity in the hospital. Riku bit down on his lower lip to keep himself quiet as Yen Sid started mending the wound. At the ten minute mark, Tsunade happened to look down and saw tears on the young Hokage's face. Taking pity on him, she sent Masamune-Raiden to get Shizune. She came in a hurry and administered the anesthesia, and noted that Riku passed out almost immediately.

During all of the hustle and bustle, nobody noticed the Uzu Cell disappear from the hospital. They ran up to Naruto's office and came running into the room. Naruto looked up from his papers and saw who it was. His anger returned almost immediately but before he could speak, Kyuubi blurted out,

"Father's been injured!"

All the kids saw as they turned their heads was a blur of orange and black go streaking past them.


	13. Chapter 13

Riku pushed Sora off himself

Kingdom Hearts/Naruto Crossover

-Naruto and the Key of Twilight-

Naruto paced the lobby of the hospital, his eyes darting regularly to the clock on the wall. It had been almost an hour since he had been told that Riku had been injured.

"Naruto," Tsunade said as she finally came out of the operating room.

"How is he?"

"He'll be asleep for a little while longer," Tsunade told him. "But he's going to be fine. It's lucky the cut wasn't any deeper."

Naruto nodded.

"No, you don't understand," Tsunade told him. "Riku's three months pregnant."

Naruto pushed past her and walked into the room where Yen Sid was standing over Riku's wounded body.

Riku's eyes were closed and his wound was healed. All that remained was a long scar where the chakram had sliced him, and that was very faint.

"By next week, the scar won't even by there," Yen Sid assured him. "In the meanwhile, look out for him. Make sure he doesn't get too much activity. The chakram damaged the womb. Fortunately, it missed the baby, but only by a fraction of an inch. And any undue stress could reopen the damage that was repaired."

"What about the baby he's carrying now?"

"He'll be fine, and so will the baby. But this will probably be the last one that he'll conceive. The womb is too scarred for another pregnancy to take hold."

Meanwhile, in the lobby

"It's all my fault," Tenshi sobbed. "Riku's gonna die and I killed him!"

"Riku's not gonna die," Kashou told him. "If he was they'd have told us already."

"But I cut him open! I..." Tenshi put his head in his hands, wept while Kashou put her hand on his shoulder, and sat beside him, offering him her sympathy.

Tenshi wasn't sure why, but for some reason, Kashou's presence seemed even more pleasant to him ever since he'd acquired the chakrams.

He looked up as Naruto re-entered the lobby. He had seen his sensei angry before, but when Naruto's eyes landed on him, they bled into a slightly purple color. Naruto looked down and said,

"Gather up the rest of Cell 7 and Satoshi, Namikaze, and Shiro and meet me in my office in half an hour."

He left without another word but Tenshi could tell how angry he was by the door slamming. He gulped and looked at Kashou. She too looked frightened. To lighten the mood however, she said,

"Just imagine, Kyuubi has to live with him."

They both knew what a troublemaker he was and shared a laugh, even if it did sound a little forced.

Time Skip: Half an hour

The small group of children stopped outside of Naruto's office door and looked at each other as if bidding their friends to memory. They gulped simultaneously and opened the door. Naruto stood with his back to the children, looking out the window and standing in a military fashion, his orange and black cloak billowing behind him.

"Close the door."

Kyuubi looked out into the hallway at the two ANBU guards that stood sentry on either side of the door. One took off his mask and gave the kids a pitying sort of look. Kyuubi closed the door as slowly as possible, not liking blocking off their only escape route. When the door finally clicked, Naruto turned his head and looked at the group over his shoulder. When he spoke, Kyuubi recognized his tone as the one that was trying to retain his anger.

"Riku is pregnant."

The kids gave each other small smiles but looked back at their sensei when the sound of cracking knuckles caught their attention.

"Luckily, he and the baby are alright." At this, he turned full around and faced them. "Had the situation been otherwise, the consequences would have been even more severe. Considering that I'm the Hokage and you're all genin with families, I can't physically hurt you."

Kyuubi ducked his head and flattened his fox ears against his head, making himself look as small as possible.

"However," he started. The kids felt a chill go up their spine. His eyes pointedly landed on Kyuubi then flickered to Tenshi who visibly cringed. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll all wish I had hurt you."

He walked around his desk and walked an invisible line in front of the kids. They could hear his steady breathing and heavy footsteps as he walked in front of them. Kyuubi took a step back and put a hand on the doorknob. In a flash of orange Kyuubi was suspended in the air by his tails, squealing in pain. The other kids all backed away and watched as Naruto whispered something in the boy's ear.

Kyuubi was let down and he quickly crossed the room and went out to wait in the hall, along with Satoshi, Namikaze, and Shiro. Naruto looked over his cell and said,

"You both extremely disappoint me. I guarantee that had you gotten to Otogakure, you all would have been slaughtered or worse. For the next two weeks, you will both meet me after dark at the training grounds and you will both get a very thorough going over. Don't eat dinner because you won't be able to keep it down with what I'm putting you through."

He stopped in front of Tenshi and said,

"Kashou, you're dismissed."

She gave her teammate a fleeting look and left.

Tenshi bowed his head, shamefacedly, as Naruto turned to face him.

"Tell me how you came about these new weapons of yours," Riku's co-Hokage said, quietly.

Tenshi began to speak with his head down, but Naruto cut him off.

"I can't hear you if you're talking to the floor."

Tenshi raised his eyes and faced his Cell Leader.

"They were given to me by the statue in the cave."

"The statue?" Naruto asked.

"There's a cave just..."

"I already know about the cave," Naruto pointed out. "I've lived here all my life. But I've never seen a statue in it."

"It was a statue of a man in a long hooded coat. He looked a little like me, but he had redder hair and these marks like tears under his eyes."

"I see," Naruto began pacing again. "Did the man in the statue say anything to you?"

Tenshi nodded. "He called me Axel."

"Axel?"

"Yeah," Tenshi replied. "I don't get it, either."

"Axel was a Nobody," a voice from the door explained.

Naruto turned and saw Sora standing there looking very worried.

"Don't you ever knock, Sora?" he asked.

Sora didn't bother apologizing. After a lifetime of walking in unannounced, there wasn't much point in starting now.

"What is a Nobody?" Naruto asked.

Sora turned to face Naruto and Tenshi. But instead of speaking, he closed his eyes and let a small boy, about fifteen by the looks of him, step out from within him.

"I'm a Nobody," the new boy told him. "My name is Roxas. I'm what was created when Sora temporarily became a Heartless. Other Nobodies are made the same way. Thirteen of us, including myself, made up a team of greater Nobodies called Organization XIII. Axel and Demyx were part of that organization."

"Demyx?" Naruto asked. "What does he, whoever he is, have to do with anything?"

"It's _his _sitar that Kashou has been summoning." Roxas explained. "I believe that she's his reincarnation, or something like that. I'm not sure that a Nobody can have a reincarnation, since they effectively never really existed in the first place."

"You said they were made when their hearts were taken," Tenshi suggested. "Perhaps what we inherited was their hearts rather than their souls."

"That's probably it," Roxas decided. "And since Axel, Demyx, myself retained the greatest memory of heart of all the Organization members, Demyx and Axel's Nobodies, or what part of them retained consciousness wherever they went to after they were dispatched..."

Naruto held up a hand, wondering just how long this self-confessed Nobody would have gone on if he didn't stop him.

"So you're saying that they sensed their hearts in new bodies and joined with them." Naruto said.

Roxas nodded.

Naruto considered this.

"That makes sense," he finally said. He turned to Tenshi. "I think you and Kashou should receive special training, to help you cope with the existence of your second souls."

Tenshi nodded.

"Incidentally, what kind of weapons were those?"

Tenshi shrugged.

"Chakrams," Roxas replied as he stepped back into Sora. "They're called chakrams."


	14. Chapter 14

Riku pushed Sora off himself

Kingdom Hearts/Naruto Crossover

-Naruto and the Key of Twilight-

Riku opened his eyes a little bit and peered out at the room through his eyelashes. It was bright and he could feel a breeze from an open window. He looked toward the window and saw the white lace curtains fluttering in the soft breeze. In a vase by the window sat a mix of lavender and orange forget-me-nots.

A soft click echoed in the room and Riku turned his head toward the door. Naruto stood there in his orange and black robe, holding a white furry teddy bear. He smiled uncertainly at his husband who narrowed his eyes at the blond. Naruto stood by the bed and placed the bear on the side table. He looked worn and tired, like he hadn't slept in a while. Naruto knelt on the floor and rested his hands on the bed. He looked up at Riku and said uncertainly,

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness…but, I did want to say that, I'm sorry. What I said was completely out of line and if I could take it back then I would."

Riku stayed silent, waiting for Naruto to continue. When he didn't he opened his mouth and spoke.

"I'm still mad at you. Getting me flowers and a teddy bear, though sweet, won't make up for your mistake."

"Well, I don't know what else to say. I was wrong, I was stupid, I stayed up all night worrying about the baby, I haven't slept in almost a day, I haven't eaten ramen in Kami-sama knows how long…"

Riku held up a hand and Naruto fell silent. Riku went through everything that was said and then said out loud,

"Wait…what about a baby?"

At this, Naruto's mouth split into a wide grin and he said,

"Yeah, Tsunade and that wizard guy said that you're three months pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Riku considered this. "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded. "They also said your womb was damaged, so this'll be our last child."

Riku sighed, then looked down at his abdomen. "Well, I think you should definitely make all this up to me."

"Any suggestions as to how?"

"Well, you could start by kissing me," Riku suggested.

Naruto placed a kiss upon his lips. Then he sat back and smiled, feeling suddenly much better.

"I have a guest for you," he said, leaving the room.

He came back in a moment later, with Tenshi in tow.

"I'm sorry," Tenshi told Riku. "I didn't mean to hit you with my chakram."

"I know it was an accident," Riku told him. "You didn't mean to do it. I forgive you. So tell me something, are you being trained in using your new weapon?"

Tenshi nodded. "Me and Kashou are getting special training on how to use our weapons from some guy named Roxas."

"Roxas?" Riku asked. "So, he's still conscious within Sora. I wondered about that. I wonder if Namine is still conscious within Kairi. Ah well, I guess we'll never know. So, tell me. When do you and Kashou begin your training?"

"Soon," Tenshi replied.

"They're also doing two weeks worth of punishment training at night," Naruto said.

Riku looked at his husband and asked,

"You didn't physically hurt them, did you?"

"No. Just scared them a little."

Tenshi snorted but a look from Naruto made him look back at the floor. He shifted his weight on his feet and looked at the teddy bear. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse poked her head in.

"I just need to borrow Riku for a few minutes," she told Naruto and Tenshi.

"Do I really have to leave?" Naruto begged.

The nurse pointed to the door. "Out."

Time Skip: 2 Days

Anyone who walked into the Hokage Mansion's main office would have been surprised to find the two current Hokages kissing sweetly while kneeling face to face on top of their desk.

Anyone happened to be Shizune, who quietly slipped back out of the office without even being noticed. The next person who came in however, did not back out as soon as they saw that they were interrupting.

"Ahem."

They reluctantly pulled away and looked to see who dared interrupt them in one of their moments. Riku rolled his eyes when he saw that it was only Sasuke. He got off the desk and stood by the newly repaired window while Naruto watched as Sasuke threw a folder down on his desk.

"What's this?" he asked.

"My mission report. It seems that Orochimaru and company are keeping well out of sight. Not once did they appear outside the hideout."

Riku looked over and asked,

"Then how can you be sure that they were even in there?"

"I heard movement."

Riku rolled his eyes again and looked back out the window. He couldn't tell if Sasuke was being stupid on purpose or if he was genuinely stupid.

Sasuke sensed Riku's skepticism and explained. "I know what their movements sound like." He didn't bother explaining further.

Naruto opened the folder and took a look. He looked over the whole report and saw that it was a very detailed analysis of the mission. He smirked and said,

"Very impressive."

Sasuke's eyes darted over to where Riku was standing and said,

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Sasuke left the office, a strange look of triumph on his face. When the door closed, Riku looked at his husband and said,

"'Very impressive?'"

Naruto looked up and saw the look on Riku's face.

"I meant the report."

Riku scoffed and said,

"Sure you did."

Naruto bent over the report again and muttered,

"Wow, moody much?"

Riku gave him a withering glare and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Time Skip: The end of Riku's pregnancy

Riku paused in his walking and wiped his forehead with his arm. It must have been at least 80 degrees out and he was sweating like mad. He took another step and a wave of pain hit him, causing him to fall to his knees. He knew from experience what this was and it frightened him that he was alone. Instinctively his mind reached out to the first person it thought of.

About ten miles away, Naruto's eyes flickered open. He had been catnapping under a tree and was disturbed by the sudden sensation of pain and fear that came from his husband.

His husband! Riku! The two had not seen each other since the day they had split up over Naruto's compliment to Sasuke. And now…

"Tsunade! Shizune! I need your help! Riku's out in the woods and he's in labor!"

Time Skip: 5 hours

Naruto walked into Riku's hospital room. Instead of a smile, he bore a very dark look on his face.

"So," he said, handing Riku the raven-haired baby boy, "who's the father?"


	15. Chapter 15

Riku pushed Sora off himself

Kingdom Hearts/Naruto Crossover

-Naruto and the Key of Twilight-

Riku glared at Naruto.

"Just what are you implying?" he demanded. "You know perfectly well…"

"What I _know_ is that I don't have black hair." Naruto said, angrily. "And neither do you. So just who gave this baby that hair color?"

"None of your business," Riku told him, angrily. "And if you're going to keep acting this way, then I'll just take _my _children and be on my way."

"They're not just yours, Riku," Naruto pointed out.

"You're right," Riku reminded him, "the twins are Sora's."

Naruto felt as though he'd been slapped in the face.

"Maybe so, but Kyuubi is _my _son."

"Fine by me. I never liked the little monster anyhow." It was a lie, and Riku wished he could take it back as soon as he said it. But he was too hurt by Naruto's accusations to admit it.

"That's it, then," Naruto said. "We're finished."

"So it seems," Riku shrugged, indifferently.

Time Skip: 3 Days

Riku and Naruto hadn't spoken since the day Naruto had accused Riku of having an affair. Riku gathered up his sons and went to where he had relocated his gummi ship.

With tears in his eyes, and without so much as a goodbye to Naruto, Riku removed his Hokage robe and dropped it on the ground and boarded the ship, his sons following him.

Once they were all aboard, Riku started the ship, taking off just as Naruto came running up to them, an apology dying on his lips as he watched the ship depart.

"Riku," he whispered.

Time Skip: 4 Hours

"Kairi!" Riku called, waving to her as she ran to the beach.

Kairi had seen the gummi ship land and had realized right away that either Riku or Sora had come home. Slightly disappointed that it wasn't Sora, she was nevertheless happy to see Riku.

"Riku!" she laughed, hugging him. "And these are…?"

"Boys, this is Kairi. She's one of two best friends."

"Is she the girl you and Sora used to hang out with?" Masamune-Raiden asked.

Riku nodded. "That's right," he said. "Kairi, this is Masamune-Raiden, Taro, and Raven."

She smiled at them and said,

"You'll never believe this! Selphie and Tidus got married a couple years ago!"

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming."

They sat and talked for a while, catching up with each other after their long time apart. After what seemed like an hour, Kairi asked,

"So, how's Sora?"

Riku looked down at Raven without really seeing him and said,

"He's okay."

Kairi saw the pained look on her friend's face and asked,

"Is something wrong?"

Before he could answer, she happened to look down at his hand and noticed the ring that he still wore.

"You're married?"

Riku snapped out of his reverie and looked at his hand. He had forgotten about the ring.

"Yeah…at least, we were."

"Oh. You and Sora broke up?"

Riku furrowed his brow before realizing that she thought that he was married to Sora. He laughed and said,

"No. I'm not married to Sora. We broke things off almost 11 years ago."

"But then…who?"

Riku thought about his husband and felt something ache in his chest. He looked away from Kairi and said,

"I really don't want to talk about it."

At that moment, the ever mystical train appeared on the shining metal track. Riku looked up and felt his heart jump into the region of his Adam's Apple when he saw a familiar head of blond hair. Kairi looked at the train too, but wasn't impressed with the man she saw.

When Naruto stepped off the train, he looked at his husband and gave a sad sort of smile.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure."

Naruto's eyes flickered over to Kairi and he added,

"Alone?"

Riku looked over at his friend and asked,

"Could you give us a minute?"

Kairi stood a little reluctantly and walked over the bridge toward the shack. Naruto sat beside Riku on the ground and said,

"You know what I want to say. It's something I've said a lot recently..."

Riku leaned back against the paopu tree and waited for him to continue.

"I really am sorry. I was just expecting a little blond baby so when I saw that he had black hair, I kind of..." his voice trailed off.

"Panicked?"

Naruto nodded.

"I don't care who the father is anymore. I'll help you raise him like..."

"He _is_ yours, Naruto. One of my more distant family members is dark-haired so the baby inherited that instead of one of our hair colors."

Naruto looked down at the baby and saw that it had the same blue eyes that he himself had inherited from his father. He smiled and said,

"Well then...I guess that settles that. Oh yeah, and your Cell really misses you."


	16. Chapter 16

Riku pushed Sora off himself

Kingdom Hearts/Naruto Crossover

-Naruto and the Key of Twilight-

Time Skip: 1 hour

"So," Kairi asked Riku as she returned in time to see Riku and Naruto kissing. "Does this mean you're returning to Konoha?"

Riku nodded. "I miss my island and all, but Naruto makes me happy."

"I'm glad that you found someone," Kairi told Riku. "Though I always thought it would be Sora."

"So did I a long time ago." Riku admitted.

As Riku boarded the ship with the children, Kairi pulled Naruto aside and said sternly,

"You'd better not hurt him again. If you do then you'll be in for it!"

Naruto put his hands up in a motion of surrender and said,

"It wasn't on purpose, I swear! I hate seeing him hurt."

She gave him a very knowing smile and said,

"You'd better. He's been through a lot…he needs someone now more than ever."

Naruto nodded and said,

"I'll take good care of him, I promise."

Kairi patted his shoulder and then waved to Riku.

"Come and visit sometime!"

"We will."

Naruto boarded the ship a little uncertainly and sat down heavily. Riku put the ship on auto-pilot and waved back to Kairi. He strapped Raven in the seat and leaned back in his chair. It had been a long day, and Riku knew that being with Naruto, there would be many more like it. And he was fine with that.


End file.
